iAmaBadSister
by SeddieKid101
Summary: Life sucks. Then you die.- Carly Shay


**iAmaBadSister**

**Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly. Trust me when I say if I did, I would NOT be writing a story for fanfiction right now.**

**Sometimes life throws you a curveball. Life just decided to throw me a meteor. - Carly Shay**

_February 14: Valentine's Day_

"Spencer! Get your butt out here right now and pick up your stuff!" Carly Shay said while rummaging through the pile of newspaper scraps and magazine articles Spencer had cut out for his new sculpture.

"Sorry sis, but I'm almost done. I just need to- ow! Paper cut." Spencer yelled out of his room. Carly sighed. He was not going to be coming out anytime soon. "Fine. Looks like I'm just going to have to drag you out," Carly yelled back. "and I will do it!"

She ran up the steps to his room, not noticing the stack of bundled together newspaper in front of his door. In which she promptly tripped over. And crashed into something very soft. With her mouth. And well, the floor she passed out on wasn't so soft. Because Carly Shay had just realized she had indeed, kissed on the mouth, her older BROTHER, Spencer Shay.

LifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLife

"Carly…Carly…." Carly could clearly hear her brother, but frankly, she wasn't opening her eyes. It was… embarrassing didn't cover it. No. It was completely and utterly….. bad. Yes. Bad was the word she would use. Because frankly, her mind was racing to fast to think of a better one. "Come on Carls. Wake up. Please don't die on me." That voice was a lot girlier. Well, as girly as Sam Puckett could possibly get. Now she really wasn't waking up. No way. That was way too….bad. Yep. No way. She only wanted to peek though. Bad move. Why was everything so…bad today? As soon as she peeked, the too-observant Freddie Benson decided to look at her. And of course, he noticed. "Carly! Guys she's awake!" Freddie yelled, practically peeing his pants. Carly mentally rolled her eyes. "Ummm…hey." Carly said as she sat up slowly. She focused on the bottle robot behind all of them. That was the only thing keeping her steady and not turning beet red. "Are…you… Are you okay?" Spencer said, clearly embarrassed too. "Yeah, Yeah. Perfect. Going up to my room. See ya!" Carly said hurriedly before rushing up the steps. God, today was… bad.

LifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLife

**Carly POV**

I sat on my bed, before flopping back on it, like I had been doing for the tenth time in the last thirty minutes. I kissed him. I fucking kissed him! I was a horrible person. I was going to hell. I was sure of it. It was incest, it was wrong, but his lips… No! I am not thinking about his lips. Nope. I sat back up. Laying down obviously did something to my mind. A knock on the door put me out of my trance as I got up to unlock the door. No sooner did I do that, Sam came bumbling into my room. "What's wrong?" She asked, hands on hips. I looked around for a distraction. Anything, everything! "Ummm, PMS?" I said nervously. God, I shouldn't have looked at pads. "Uh huh. PMS. Riiiigghhht." Sam said looking me up and down. And then it just all spilled out. Why oh why am I such a horrible liar??? "Ok, so here's what happened. SpencerwalkedoutofhisroomandthentrippedandthenlipsandIthinkIlikedit…..!" I said in a hurry. Sam stared at me for a second and then burst out laughing. What the hell was she laughing at? This was no laughing matter! "I…am so… so sor… sorry! But.. that is… is priceless!" She laughed harder. This was impossible. Everything thing today was so impossible. Whatever. I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. "Sam. Stop laughing. It isn't funny." I said with as much edge as I could possibly muster in such a situation. "Aw. Little Carly is mad. It's not my fault your hormones got out of control." Sam said teasingly. I immediately shot up at that. It was not by choice that I would kiss my brother. I wasn't desperate. Trust me. "Sam, it was an accident. Nothing more. I am not…not like that." I said as laid back down and groaned. I felt a headache coming on. "Carls, in all seriousness, are you okay? You look really…pale. And ghostly. Almost like you kissed your brother." I could hear the smile in her voice. She was being a real bitch right now. "Sam, get the hell out my room if you're going to going to keep making jokes. It really is not funny." I shut my eyes really tight and thought of a way to change the subject. "So, um, what are we doing for iCarly tonight?" I asked, hoping, no praying, to god she would get the hint. "Aren't we doing the bit were you and Spencer…. Um, never mind." Sam said sitting on a bean bag in my room. Crap with a capital c. I totally forgot me and Spencer are supposed to do a bit about proper date etiquette for Valentine's Day. And in it we have to hold hands. No way are we doing it now. "Can't we… can't we cut it out?" I asked. I really hoped we could. "I wish. But we used all the other usable ideas for the rest of the show." She said. If my eyes were open, I know I would see pity in her eyes. "Well, let's answer questions." "Doing that already." "Random dancing?" "Doing it. Twice." "Cause pain to Freddie?" "Nope. Not on Valentine's Day. He is my boyfriend you know." "Fine. We'll do the bit." I said after the struggle to find something, anything to do OTHER than that damn bit. Life sucks.

LifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLife

Spencer POV

I am a bad brother. No, I am the worst, most low down brother of them all. I kissed, and secretly enjoyed, a kiss with my sister. I suck. I started to bang my head into the wall, just to see if it would ease the pain. It didn't. "Spence…. What are you doing?" Freddie said from behind me. I really didn't care. Usually his company is more than welcome, sometimes needed. He was like the little brother I never had. Good thing he wasn't. I might go and kiss him too. Well, probably not, but the way things were now, I couldn't think straight. "Banging my head into the wall. Care to join?" If I was going to do it, might as well have a friend do it too. "Ummm, no thanks?" Freddie said. I could hear him backing up and running up the steps. Sigh. That's the second time someone has run up the steps on me. Not a pleasant feeling. I stopped bumping my head into the wall. Now I had a headache and a heavy heart. I trudged my way up the steps to the iCarly studio, remembering I had some Advil in there. I opened the not expecting a heart attack. But well, I got one. Because on top of kissing my sister. I had just seen her naked.

LifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLifeSucksLife

Word count: 1,192. Yay! I finally completed the first chapter. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to do chapters. Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and I'll give you the rights to iCarly! Well, not really, but you will get a thank you. And it's the thought that counts, right?


End file.
